Media content for gaming consoles is typically optimized around reading from physical media, such as DVDs. For example, one type of media content may include gaming content. When such gaming content is packaged for digital distribution, unless it is in the appropriate physical media format, it will not run correctly. Yet, when digitally distributing such gaming content it may not always be feasible nor desirable to package such content in any one particular format, such as DVD format.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the digital distribution of media content that can be packaged in any desired format, and yet when being installed on a gaming console, have the ability to play such content using the native gaming console resources—which may be configured to play content in a different format from the packaged format.